Peppy x Ace
Peppy: Ace come here! Ace: Yes? Peppy: You are my boyfriend! Ace: I am? Peppy: Yup. At Peanut's house... Peanut: Hi i'm Bea Smells-a-Lot. Bea: PEANUT!!!! Peppy: Hi girls! Bea: Hi Peppy! Peppy: I have a boyfriend! Peanut: Really? Bea: What's his name? Peppy: Ace Fender Bender. Bea: Wow! Peppy and Ace plan the Wedding Peppy: Hi Crumbs, can you bake a wedding cake for tomorrow's wedding?' Crumbs: On it! Peppy: Suzette, will you be the wedding announcer? Suzette: Sure! Peppy: Blossom, Tippy, and Lady, will you be my bridesmaids? Blossom: Sure! Tippy: Okay! Lady: Yay! Peppy: Tress, will you style my hair? Tress: Okay! Peppy: Jewel, will you make my wedding dress? Jewel: Sure! Peppy: Cinder, will you do my makeup? Cinder: Sure! Peppy: Spirit, will you be the flowergirl? Spirit: Sure thing, sister! Ace: Sir, Patch, and Forest will you be the groom maids? Sir: Sure! Patch: Awesome! Forest: I'm in! Ace: Speedy, will you carry the ring? Speedy: Sure thing, big brother! Ace: That's my little brother! Crumbs and Toffee Makes the Wedding Cake Crumbs: Time to make the... Toffee: Hi Crumbs! Crumbs: Hi Toffee you're just in time! Toffee: I sure am I want to help! Crumbs: Okay it's time to make the wedding cake. Toffee: You got it! start making the wedding cake Crumbs and Toffee: singing Let's make the cake for Peppy and Ace's wedding la la la la la! the wedding cake is done Crumbs: It looks perfect! Toffee: Yes! Invitations Ace: Okay Peppy it's time to send the invitations. Peppy: Okay one for Bea, one for Peanut, one for Crumbs, one for Toffee, one for Tress, one for Lady, one for Tippy, one for Blossom, one for Cinder, one for Prince, one for Patch, one for Sir, one for Forest, one for Mittens, one for Scoops... Ace: One for Spot, one for Jewel, one for Storm E., one for Dot, one for Pillow, one for Cherry, one for April, one for Berry, one for Sunny, one for Mango, one for Pix E., one for Pickles, one for Squiggles, one for Trace E.,... 5 minutes later... Peppy: And finally one for Tiny. The Big Day Peppy: singing It's wedding day for me and Ace! la la la la la la! Wedding day wedding day! la la la la la la la! Peppy goes to Jewel's House Ace: Wow Jewel! This groom suit is perfect on me! Jewel: It sure is! Peppy: Hi Ace! Hi Jewel! Jewel and Ace: Hi Peppy! Jewel: Peppy, this dress will look perfect on you! Peppy: Awesome! I'll try it on! comes out in her wedding dress Peppy: It's lovely! Tress: Time to do your hair Peppy! Peppy: Okay! styles Peppy's hair Peppy: It looks fancy for the wedding! Cinder: Time for the makeup! puts makeup on Peppy Peppy: I look beautiful thank you Jewel, Tress, and Cinder! Jewel, Tress, and Cinder: You're welcome! Ace: Oh Peppy, Wacky put powder on my face! Peppy: Awesome! At Cinder and Prince's Castle... Mittens: This is going to be the best wedding ever! Bea: Yeh! Storm E.: Totally! Misty: The cake is arriving! and Toffee are carrying the cake and sat it on the table Lady: This cake is so yummy! Dot: Yes! all the Lalaloopsies take a seat TBC Category:Stories